There is a growing trend of paparazzi taking photographs of people who do not want to participate i.e. celebrities. The paparazzi invade people privacy at almost any cost; there is almost no legal recourse for celebrities to fight back. Many people will go through great lengths to avoid having their picture taken sometimes putting them and other around them in great danger. As such there is a need for a device that hampers the taking of ones picture unwillingly.